The Vital Spark
by abercrombieprep
Summary: Sydney's life is about to get a little more complicated after ATY (AN UPDATE! IT'S FINISHED!)
1. Trust

The Vital Spark  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Mom?" Sydney asked more than slightly dreading the response.  
  
"Oh Sydney, I've missed you so much. I'm so afraid for you," her mother answered.  
  
"What?" Sydney questioned. Her mother was afraid for her? She was the one who was holding her in chains, the one who betrayed her. "You must be crazy. If anyone should be afraid it's me," she spat out glaring at her mother.  
  
Laura looked hurt almost confused. "No dear, why would I ever do that to you."  
  
"Because you are a lying, evil, sad excuse of a human! You betrayed my father and I, our country! You killed innocent people like my best friend's father..." she faltered and whispered, "My best friend."  
  
Vaughn. How could she have forgotten? He was her best friend in the world, the only one she could be completely honest with. And now, she had killed him like all the other men in her life. His face when he was drowning was etched in her memory. He had been her best friend, but if SD-6 were gone, if times were different they could have been much more.  
  
"Sydney, there is something you have to understand. I would never hurt anyone without a reason. You were that reason. When I was a young girl in Russia I was much like you. At sixteen I learned who my father really was, the head of the KGB. He recruited me in, told me that it was for the benefit of Russia, much like Arvin Sloane did to you. I continued my work, but when I met your father I fell in love. You were not part of the mission. I never planned to leave you, but my mission was over. I refused to leave. Within hours agents had surrounded the house. My father threatened to kill you if I didn't leave. I had no choice," Laura explained. Tears that had filled her eyes overflowed and ran down her cheeks. "The Man, he did this to you. And now I have a chance to right what's wrong."  
  
Sydney sat dumbfounded. Her mother couldn't be lying, and if she was she deserved an Oscar. She turned her head up to her mother just in time to see her bring the syringe up to her arm. Within seconds Sydney was out cold. 


	2. Striving

Sydney awoke with a start. Her head reeled as she tried to remember where she was.  
  
"Finally you're up. I was worried about you," a female voice spoke beside her.  
  
Sydney sat up at once. Her mother had drugged her. She took in her surroundings quickly. She was in a car, which from the signs along the dark road was traveling south. She turned to the driver, unsurprised to see her mother's features greet her in the darkened car.  
  
"Where are we going and what are you going to do with me?" she questioned.  
  
"We are headed to Kao-hsiung where we'll board an airplane to Los Angeles," her mother replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"You have to kidding me! What are you going to do when we get to America? 'Oh, hi! I'm Laura Bristow. I'm an enemy of the United States who supposedly died twenty years ago.' Yeah, that will go over well. And why would I ever go anywhere with you. You'll just use me the way you used dad."  
  
"Sydney I explained to you what happened."  
  
"I believed you up until you shoved a needle in my arm and kidnapped me." Sydney turned her head toward the window, escape on her mind.  
  
Her mother had to be pushing 95 miles per hour. She was stuck; there no way she was going to jump out.  
  
"Sydney, I did that to save you. When we get to LA I can report what I know about The Man and his organization to the CIA. We can go straight to your superiors and report everything, I promise."  
  
"Don't promise me anything. Promises are just lies with a special name," Sydney said quietly, "Besides, do you think that reporting everything you know will make up for your actions? Will it help you sleep better at night? No matter how well you peddle your story you are still an enemy of the state. They will take you into custody."  
  
"I know," came Laura's sad response. Sydney turned her head and willed herself not to say anything. Silence consumed the car as it drove towards their destiny.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
In a loud club in Taipei, a drenched man made his way through the crowd. He quickly searched for a familiar face. Without any luck he walked out and made his way to the agreed upon extraction point. Two men sat waiting, both looking worried. One looked like he had been to hell and back. The other man sat in an awkward silence.  
  
Will Tippin looked at the man who entered and gave him a once over. Water was streaming down his black pants and shirt.  
  
"We'll have to leave without them," Jack Bristow said to the pilot, "I can't find either Sydney or Agent Vaughn." 


	3. Highwater

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. If I did, Agent Vaughn would be my 'handler.' So don't sue me. Sue the people who wrote Alias for not letting Vaughn be my 'handler.' Not me.  
  
Feedback: As much as I hate to say this, I thrive off of feedback. It makes me all happy in side!  
  
Chapter Three Highwater  
  
"We can't leave Sydney," yelled Will, panic clear in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Tippin, I have been through that building. Sydney is not in it. She and Agent Vaughn must have been caught," Jack said, wringing out his shirt.  
  
"Who the hell is Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"An agent sent in to help Sydney. Neither have come back. It is obvious that the mission was compromised. We must leave now or the people that have them will find us," Jack insisted.  
  
"I'm not leaving Syd."  
  
"She will be fine on her own. If you stay here her life will be at even more of a risk. Get on the plane," Jack demanded.  
  
Will knew he was over-ruled as he turned and boarded the military plane.  
  
"By the way Jack, why are you soaking?" he asked timidly.  
  
"I searched for Sydney in the warehouse, but it was flooded. I can only imagine that she was responsible for it," Jack said, sitting on the floor of the plane.  
  
Within minutes Jack and Will had taken off leaving behind Sydney and Vaughn.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"You think he awake?" an accented voice asked.  
  
"He look dead. Why he in water?" came another voice.  
  
"Maybe he go for swim. He look American. Funny people Americans," came the first voice followed by a series of pokes aimed at Vaughn's stomach, "Mister you awake? You sleep in water?"  
  
"Where am I?" Vaughn asked the man, suddenly aware that he was indeed submerged in water. The previous night's events came rushing back to him and he had to fight back tears. The guard had gotten Syd. She was probably being tortured right now, all because of him. She had stayed, unsuccessfully trying to save him. He had tried to tell her to run, save herself. He loved her so much, and for her to get herself hurt to save him was a terrible thought.  
  
"You in river. My farm. Why?"  
  
"I... uhmmm... got lost. Can you help me?"  
  
"You lost in river? You need help. Yes I help," said the man, his friend nodding at his side.  
  
'If I were lost in a river I need more than help,' thought Vaughn. "I need to get to an airport with airplanes that go to America."  
  
"Airplane to America far away. Take long time."  
  
"What the plane trip or the trip to the airport?"  
  
"Airport close, America no."  
  
"Is there anything I could change into?" seeing their confused glances he added, "Can I have some clothes?"  
  
"Clothes yes," replied the man leading Vaughn across a field of rice paddies and into a small house.  
  
Vaughn returned outside wearing a pair of cotton pants that were seven inches too short and a cotton shirt that barely grazed his wrist, but ready to make his way home and see Sydney. He had realized he had to tell her how he felt even if it meant losing his job.  
  
Review! Review review review! (Do I sound like your math teacher?) Good! Review! 


	4. The Silence

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I won't ever. So deal with it. I have to, so you do too.  
  
Feedback: You bet! Review. or you can e-mail me at kdirectorate@hotmail.com  
  
Basic Gist: Sydney. Her mom. Good things. Bad things. Shirtless Vaughn. More good things. More bad things. Did I mention shirtless Vaughn?  
  
Author's Note: Hey. this was my first ever fanfiction, so it's basically not all that grand. The sequel, Jogging in Place, is better. But you'll have to wait till I get my butt in gear and post more. Thanks for reading though!  
  
Chapter Four The Silence  
  
  
  
Laura and Sydney arrived in Kao-hsiung early in the morning. Neither had spoken a word in hours. Unexpectedly, Laura broke the silence. "Call your contact at the CIA. Explain to them the situation and make sure they let us in the states."  
  
Sydney looked expectantly at her mother. Laura pulled out a cell phone and handed it to her. Sydney would have done anything to call Vaughn up and meet him, to cry on his shoulder. Instead she dialed up her father.  
  
"Bristow here," Jack's voice gruffly said over the phone.  
  
"Dad it's me," Sydney said quietly, shying away from her mother's intense glare.  
  
"Oh thank God. Are you all right?" he asked, the relief imminent in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Dad what I'm going to tell you, you just have to believe, ok?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Dad, I'm with mom. She's not as bad as we thought. She's helping me escape from The Man. We're going to fly to LA, but she won't be allowed in."  
  
"With good reason," interjected Jack, "Sydney that woman is no good. You stay away from her."  
  
"Dad please. When we get there we're going straight to the CIA. She's going to report everything she knows. Then she'll be taken into custody," Sydney pleaded.  
  
"Put Agent Vaughn on the phone. He'll talk some sense into you."  
  
"I can't. He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In heaven," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The flood, he didn't make it out. I... I watched him die Daddy. It's my fault."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jack said, truly meaning it. He knew they had been close personally. As much as he hated to admit it he has always thought, and secretly hoped, that when Sydney was out of this mess they would be together. They were oblivious with their emotions toward each other.  
  
"Now he truly is my guardian angel."  
  
"I'll get you and your mother into the states. Just be careful," Jack said hanging up. He said a silent prayer to the late Agent Vaughn to watch over his daughter.  
  
Sydney sighed and handed the phone back to her mother.  
  
"So?" Laura asked.  
  
"He'll get us in."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant."  
  
"I know. Oh, look we're here," Sydney said, eager to change the subject. Little did she know that less than 200 miles away Michael Vaughn was arriving at an airport with the same destination in mind. 


	5. Humor

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I won't ever. So deal with it. I have to, so you do too.  
  
Feedback: You bet! Review. or you can e-mail me at kdirectorate@hotmail.com  
  
Basic Gist: Sydney. Her mom. Good things. Bad things. Shirtless Vaughn. More good things. More bad things. Did I mention shirtless Vaughn?  
  
Author's Note: Hey. this was my first ever fanfiction, so it's basically not all that grand. The sequel, Jogging in Place, is better. But you'll have to wait till I get my butt in gear and post more. Thanks for reading though!  
  
Chapter Five Humor  
  
  
  
Michael Vaughn sat waiting for his plane to be called. Everyone around him reminded him of Sydney. The couple swapping saliva. Could he and Syd ever be like them? The cute toddler with a pink dress and huge dimples. Would he and Syd ever have a chance to create a child? He got flustered when he made eye contact with her. He couldn't begin the imagine what would it would be like to make love to her.  
  
Vaughn pulled out his cell phone to make contact with Jack. He knew that if Syd was all right Jack would know about it.  
  
"Bristow here," Jack answered.  
  
"Jack, it's Vaughn. I'm here at the airport in Taipei waiting to board for LA. Have you heard from Sydney?"  
  
"Vaughn? You're alive? I was under the impression you hadn't made it out of the warehouse," Jack said in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah I woke up in a river in the middle of rice paddies. The owner thinks I'm insane. Has Sydney made contact?" Vaughn prompted.  
  
"Yes, she's on her way to LA. Do not try and make contact with her. When you arrive come straight to my office, we need to have a discussion."  
  
"I need to stop at home first. I'm wearing highwaters and a shirt that would fit a ten year-old."  
  
"Didn't know you took such an interest in fashion," Jack quipped.  
  
Vaughn had to laugh at Jack's humor. Who knew the man knew how to joke? Maybe the meeting wouldn't be so bad. "I have to go, I drawing quite a few stares."  
  
"Must be the outfit," Jack added before hanging up. Seconds later his flight was called and he boarded the jet, not knowing that the person on his mind was doing the same as well. 


	6. Exchange

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I won't ever. So deal with it. I have to, so you do too.  
  
Feedback: You bet! Review. or you can e-mail me at kdirectorate@hotmail.com  
  
Basic Gist: Sydney. Her mom. Good things. Bad things. Shirtless Vaughn. More good things. More bad things. Did I mention shirtless Vaughn?  
  
Author's Note: Hey. this was my first ever fanfiction, so it's basically not all that grand. The sequel, Jogging in Place, is better. But you'll have to wait till I get my butt in gear and post more. Thanks for reading though!  
  
Chapter Six Exchange  
  
LAX was bustling with activities in the morning rush. Jack Bristow sat waiting for the flight from Kao-hsiung to touch down. He watched as a young couple ran after their even younger daughter. He hoped that one day Sydney would look as happy as the mother.  
  
"Dad," said a small voice behind him.  
  
Jack whipped around to see his daughter standing beside him. Long gone was the blue hair and clubbing clothes, in their place was her natural brown hair, jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Where's your mother?"  
  
"Getting our bags," Sydney replied pointing a slender finger towards her mother.  
  
"Let's go," Jack said after Laura returned with two small bags.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes and one silent, tension-filled car ride later, Sydney found herself sitting outside the CIA's interrogation room alone, waiting for her mother's interrogation to commence. Her father had left for what he had called an important meeting.  
  
"Ms. Derevko, I'm Agent Tom Moore. You are hear not to clear your name of your past actions and you will be taken into custody when we are finished. Do you understand?" asked the agent who entered the door.  
  
Sydney sat for two hours listening to her mother's accounts. Her grandfather, Nicholai Derevko, had left the KGB several years ago to form his own organization. He was The Man. Laura and Khasinau had just been players in his twisted scheme. The agents killed had been suspicious of Jack and Laura's activities and had been killed the keep Laura's cover intact. By then Sydney had drifted off.  
  
"Agent Bristow," came a man's voice, waking her from her dreamless state.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your mother has been taken into custody. We cannot thank you enough. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
  
He barely had to offer before Sydney was out the door. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three floors higher a very nervous Michael Vaughn walked into Jack Bristow's office. What could Jack want to say?  
  
"Agent Vaughn, come in and shut the door," Jack greeted him. Vaughn gulped. Shutting the door couldn't be good. He sat down.  
  
"Agent Vaughn I'm not going to bullshit with you, and I hope you'll give me the same courtesy."  
  
"Of course," Vaughn said, clearly worried.  
  
"You've been pulled off of Sydney's case for three weeks. If you even try to make contact with her it will be forever."  
  
"Ok," Vaughn said relieved that he could see Syd in three weeks.  
  
"Although I do not show it, I love Sydney very much, and I hate to see her torn apart."  
  
Vaughn nodded.  
  
"It has become painfully obvious to me that you are in love with my daughter, and she with you. Sydney is not aware that the CIA has just received sensitive data about SD-6. With each day we are becoming closer to bringing them down. It could be gone within the year," Jack explained, pausing before continuing, "In the beginning I didn't like you, the way you worked. When you blatantly looked Sydney over in front of me I realized that you were attracted to he. By going to Taipei you proved your love and devotion to her. I never thought I'd find a man worthy of her, but you are. When SD-6 is gone, and not before, you have my blessing. Make my daughter happy."  
  
"I will sir," replied Vaughn stunned. He left the office and went home. Three weeks without Syd he could do, for a lifetime with her. 


	7. Bond

Disclaimer- I don't own Vaughn (sob) I don't own this song (probably a good thing, because I sing terribly) I don't particularly own much. Talk to JJ Abrams and his gang or Carly Simon. Sorry to break it to you.  
  
General Stuff- Bwahahaha. bad things and good things will happen. It will be funny and sad. And we have shirtless Vaughn. It will be all good!  
  
My little blurb- Hermione512, I wish he was my handler too. I think we all do! Thanks for reviewing. If you're reading this, then you should review too! I have it all written out, along with it's 13 chapter sequel and that story's sequel's first 5 chapters done. So review and I'll post sooner!  
  
Chapter Seven Bond  
  
Sydney Bristow sighed as she entered her house. Her friend Francie was sitting watching Jerry Springer. Sydney began to formulate reasons why she had been gone.  
  
"Hey Francie."  
  
"Hi sweetie. How was your meeting?"  
  
"Ummm... not good. How did you know about them?" Sydney lied easily.  
  
"Your dad called today. Said you were in some meeting in Maine. Thank God he called I was beginning to think you go locked in a vault or something," Francie joked.  
  
"Yeah, well the meetings felt like that. People getting laid off and the stock market sucks. The economy is terrible."  
  
"So I talked to Will today and get this, he was mugged. He got beaten up pretty bad, but he's okay."  
  
"Oh my God, poor Will."  
  
"Yeah so I figured we are going to get some takeout and look at the restaurant I picked out. Can you make it?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just going to sleep for a bit."  
  
"Mmkay," Francie said turning her attention back to the television.  
  
Sydney fell to sleep quickly, but her sleep was filled with dreams of her and Vaughn locked in a vault, doing anything but banking activities.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Sydney found herself on the ground eating takeout with two of her best friends. Oldies blared on the radio.  
  
"Francie this place is amazing. What are you planning on doing with it?" Sydney questioned, spooning Wonton soup into her mouth.  
  
"I was thinking about doing French cuisine. Turn the place into Moulin Rouge. Get all the hot French guys to visit."  
  
"Great priorities," laughed Will.  
  
"Wait, are French guys hot?" Francie asked.  
  
"Don't know. Never met a French guy," responded Sydney.  
  
"What do they do in France?" Francie wondered aloud.  
  
All three sat stumped. Finally Will answered, "Speak French."  
  
All three burst out laughing. As the laughing died down Francie announced, "Oooh! This song is from 'The Spy Who Loved Me.'"  
  
Sydney sat upright and listened to the lyrics.  
  
Nobody does it better Makes me sad for the rest Nobody does it half as good as you Baby, you're the best  
  
I wasn't looking but somehow you found me I tried to hide from your love light But like heaven above me, the spy who loved me Is keepin' all my secrets safe tonight  
  
And nobody does it better Though sometimes I wish someone could Nobody does it quite the way you do Why'd you have to be so good?  
  
The way that you hold me, whenever you hold me There's some kind of magic inside you That keeps me from runnin' but just keep it comin' How'd you learn to do the things you do?  
  
And nobody does it better Makes me feel sad for the rest Nobody does it half as good as you Baby, baby, darlin' you're the best  
  
Baby you're the best Baby you're the best Baby you're the best Baby you're the best  
  
Darlin' you're the best Darlin' you're the best Baby you're the best Baby you're the best  
  
As the last refrain drifted off Sydney burst into tears. Sobs wracked her body as Francie and Will tried to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Hey sweetie come here," Francie said soothingly, holding out her arms, "What's wrong?"  
  
"There was this guy at work. We worked together sometimes. We were good friends and... and... and he... died before the meeting. It was very unexpected."  
  
"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. Was it the guy who gave you the Christmas gift?" Francie said rocking Sydney gently.  
  
"Yeah. I just remembered that he said he used to want to be James Bond."  
  
"You liked as more than a friend didn't you?"  
  
Sydney nodded and buried her face in her hands. She cried herself to sleep that night. 


	8. Coffee

Disclaimer- Still no Vaughn! I'm still waiting! So talk to JJ until then!  
  
Author's Note- Please please please a million times, review! I mean, seriously. Review. It's like the Aretha Franklin song 'RESPECT' only it's the Elyse song 'REVIEW'  
  
Chapter Eight Coffee  
  
  
  
Sydney walked into the SD-6 headquarters in a daze. There would be no meeting with Vaughn ever again. She walked into the conference room and sat down across from Dixon. She noticed that every chair had been filled with agents and others crowded in the back.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, Emily Sloane passed away two nights ago in her sleep. Due to this fact Sloane has taken a two month leave. During that time there will be no new missions, unless they are completely urgent," Jack Bristow said walking into the room and taking the head seat.  
  
"But I thought Emily was getting better," Sydney stated, upset. She had an idea of what had happened. Sloane had murdered his own wife.  
  
"People can take a turn for the worse," Dixon said through clenched teeth. He didn't trust her.  
  
"This week is yours. The funeral will be on Thursday. All of you are invited to attend. That is all," Jack said before departing.  
  
"Sydney, let's have lunch. I feel we need to talk," whispered Dixon.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The small coffee and cafe Sydney and Dixon stopped at was deserted, except for the waitress.  
  
"Who do you work for?" Dixon demanded after they had placed their orders.  
  
"I can't tell you. All I can say is that I am not working against our country."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"If I tell you, you and your family's lives will be in danger, as well as mine."  
  
"Tell me or I will..." Dixon fell silent.  
  
A man had walked up to the counter to place his order. "Uhhh... just a bagel and a decaf please."  
  
His order was soon met and he turned to leave. Sydney choked on her salad. The man looked exactly like Vaughn.  
  
"Syd, are you all right," asked Dixon concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just went down the wrong tube." Returning to her salad she made a mental note that there were other men just as good-looking as Vaughn in the world. Too bad they weren't him. Dead men didn't come back to life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn knew Sydney had spotted him, but he made no acknowledgement. How could they have picked the same place to grab lunch in all of LA? But he kept his promise to Jack. He left the building and went back to the CIA.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two weeks, three days, four hours, and forty-seven minutes after Vaughn died, Sydney lay on her bed sobbing over him. She had taken a one month leave of absence from SD-6, claiming to need time to get over Emily.  
  
What a lie. The time was used to think of Vaughn. No longer were her dreams happy. She used to dream of Vaughn. Of spending sleepless nights with him, of waking to his jade eyes. No longer was she running after a miniature Vaughn. Now she dreamt of fire, a fire that overtook the world and killed all. She dreamt of her own death.  
  
Plotted it out. Guns, knives, poison. Jack, Sloane, the random citizen. She dreamt of Jack pulling the trigger, Sloane shoving a dagger in her heart, her doctor poisoning her. Anyone could do it. Even herself. She was no longer afraid. Empty. A life without love wasn't just terrible, it was means of suicide.  
  
Death. It was a release she could no longer wait for. She grabbed a knife and held it to her wrists. She wanted to linger, to feel the pain before she died. Feel how Vaughn felt as the water rushed up on her. She was coming for Vaughn. 


	9. Golf

Disclaimer- REO Speedwagon owns the song, JJ owns the Vaughn. HEY! It rhymes!  
  
Author's Note- Yeah, I hate these songs. I mean, the songs rock, but hey. This was my first fanfic. I didn't know what to write so I stuck in a bunch of songs. How dumb. MY OTHER ONES ARE BETTER I SWEAR! THIS ONE ACTUALLY GETS BETTER TOO! Okay, I'm done once I say this: REVIEW OR ELSE I HOLD SHIRTLESS VAUGHN FOR RANSOM!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Golf  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, scaring Sydney.  
  
"Syd, it's for you," called Francie.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is Joseph Piazza and have I got a deal for you! Are your baseball bats in bad shape? How about your golf clubs?" Sydney slammed down the phone before the automated voice could say anymore.  
  
Sydney had never been very religious, but a man named Joseph Piazza calling her as she was about to take her own life? It must have been a sign. She set the knife down and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my God, it's REO Speedwagon! I love them," Francie exclaimed.  
  
"You love everyone," Sydney said pessimistically.  
  
"Listen!"  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship, has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever I said there is no reason for my fear Cause I feel so secure when we're together You give my life direction You make everything so clear  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars, forever  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for And if I have to crawl upon the floor Come crushing through your door  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been running round in circles in my mind And it always seems that I'm following you, girl Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars, forever  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for And if I have to crawl upon the floor Come crushing through your door  
  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
  
Ok, getting over Vaughn would never be easy, but did every song have to remind her of him?  
  
"So, did you finally give up crying or am I going to have to buy some anti- depressant?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Syd, it's been like two weeks. You gotta move on."  
  
"Two weeks, three days, five hours, thirteen minutes, and forty-six, no forty-seven seconds."  
  
"Wow, you must have really loved him."  
  
Sydney nodded, then said, "I never got to tell him. We were just friends, but there was this tension. It got so bad I couldn't look him in the eyes. I only slept with Noah to get over him, and the whole time I was thinking about him."  
  
"Unresolved sexual tension can be a killer, no pun intended."  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I miss him so much," Sydney said before dissolving into tears.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn watched the clock, phone in hand.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Three weeks, one minute and two seconds after Vaughn had been taken off Sydney's case, Sydney's phone rang.  
  
Sydney wondered who in their right-mind would call at midnight, before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
Sydney's wine glass fell to the floor. "Wrong number," she stated before running out the door in her tank top and flannel pajama pants.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack Bristow watched the screen. Sure enough, Sydney's phone number appeared on the outgoing calls of Vaughn's home phone record. He smiled he hadn't made a mistake. Sydney and Vaughn were true love at it's finest. They had a love that would last forever. 


	10. Ohio

Disclaimer- JJ owns the characters, I own the situations and predicaments!  
  
Author's Note- I'm an Ohioan. I'm from Columbus originally. It's just a state I used, don't think I'm anti-Ohio. If I wanted to make Vaughn against a state, I would have made him anti-Michigan. REVIEW POR FAVOR! Oooh. and the next chapter is very interesting. An appearance by the goof troupe, incorporated out of some friends and I! Hehe! So cool!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Ohio  
  
  
  
The car ride seemed to take forever. Sydney couldn't have been more anxious to get to the warehouse. She had watched Vaughn die, and yet it was his voice on the phone.  
  
A car horn pulled her out of her reverie. She was halfway into the lane beside her. She edged the car into the other lane, so she wouldn't look like a drunk driver. How could Vaughn be alive? Had the person she saw at the coffee shop been Vaughn? Her hands were shaking and her vision was blurred. If Vaughn was alive she was going to tell him how she felt. Her mind was set.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn sat in the warehouse thinking about what he was going to say. How would she react to him being alive, safe and sound, and most importantly, dry? Would she be happy or upset? Would he get kind words, hugs, and tears? Would he get to comfort her? Or would he get harsh words, punches, and anger? Would he be pushed away?  
  
He looked at his watch. It took her thirty-eight minutes to get to the warehouse if traffic wasn't bad. He chuckled. Traffic bad at 12:10? He doubted it. He had another twenty-nine minutes to sit in solitude and think about her.  
  
He had their future in his mind. The day SD-6 was gone he was going to take her home and make sweet love to her. He was going to propose to her while visiting France, his birthplace. The engagement ring was platinum with a three-carat princess cut diamond with a sapphire on each side.  
  
After their wedding on the beach somewhere they were going to move to the suburbs of LA. Sydney would become a literature professor, and he would continue at the CIA. He wanted four girls, Jennifer, Raegan, Kara, and Lyndsey and two boys William and Daniel. He could teach his sons to play hockey and he could memorize the way each girl reminded him of their mother. He and Sydney would grow old together, never forgetting their love. And Devlin wondered what he did during CIA staff meetings.  
  
He looked at his watch. 12:13. He sighed. He could recite his life plan in three minutes. He began to list the state capitals to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney drove faster and faster. She was getting closer, only a few more miles. As she turned the corner she saw bright lights coming toward her. She tried to swerve, but to no avail. He body lurched forward and her mind went blank, as the impact of the other car was felt.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaughn closed his eyes in deep concentration. He had gotten Des Moines, but he could not for the life of him remember the last capital.  
  
His eyes flew open. Columbus! He had successfully remembered all of the capitals. he looked at his watch. 1:47. He was shocked. It had taken him an hour and thirty-four minutes to remember all the capitals. Stupid Columbus.  
  
His heart stopped. Where was Syd? She was supposed to be here fifty-nine minutes ago. He whipped out his cell phone and called her. Upon getting her answering machine he called Jack.  
  
"Bristow here."  
  
"It's Vaughn, do you know where Sydney is?"  
  
"The CIA hospital. What took you so long?"  
  
"Ohio. Is she all right?"  
  
"We don't know. There was an accident and she's not responding well. Get down here now!" 


	11. Lion King

Disclaimer- Amazingly enough, I still don't own Vaughn, and I don't own Lion King either. Well, I own the home video with the subliminal message in it, but that's not what we mean here.  
  
Author's Note- Yep this chapter has the goof troupe in it. Comprised of me (Elyse) and my friends Natalie, Jenn, and Haley. If you're on SD-1 then you know who we are (abercrombieprep, DoubleAgent, Xpress21, and AgentHaley)  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Lion King  
  
  
  
Vaughn hurried into the CIA hospital and up to the receptionist.  
  
"Hi. What room is Sydney Bristow in?"  
  
She typed on the computer. "Sorry sugar darlin' but Sydney Bristow isn't here."  
  
He stared dumbfounded. Had Syd died?  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, this way," came Jack's voice, guiding him into the elevator. They took off for the fourth floor.  
  
"How's Syd?"  
  
"She's fine. As soon as you called she made a miraculous turn around. She can leave tomorrow."  
  
"When I got here the receptionist said she wasn't here. Why?"  
  
"Don't you think it would appear strange if Sydney surfaced at a CIA hospital? Sloane would get back and check up on her activities, and grow suspicious. She's under the alias Alyssa Watson." The door dinged and they stepped out. Vaughn followed Jack down the corridor until they came to room 447. They stopped in front of the door.  
  
"The room is clean. I'll give you two some time alone."  
  
Vaughn entered alone. Sydney was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He walked up to her bed, and yet her gaze remained unwavered.  
  
"In the Lion King, Simba says that the stars are the dead kings watching over them. When I was little, I asked my dad why I didn't have any kings watching over me. He said I couldn't see them because of the city lights. Now I know there aren't any kings watching over me. I have something better than a king. I have a guardian angel," she said, turning to face him.  
  
"You'll always have me," Vaughn said wrapping his arms around her."  
  
"Oh Vaughn. I thought you were dead."  
  
"I know. Syd, I have something important to say."  
  
There came a knock on the door. Both parties pulled away.  
  
"Come in."  
  
In walked four girls looking sheepishly at the ground. They all seemed very young. One stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Haley."  
  
"I'm Jennifer," said the tallest.  
  
"I'm Elyse," said another.  
  
"I'm Natalie," said the smallest.  
  
"Anyways I wanted to apologize. We're the ones who hit you," said Haley.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Natalie.  
  
"We'd gotten lost, and were trying to find our hotel," said Jennifer.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I think it was my fault. I was speeding," Sydney said, amused by the girls.  
  
"I doubt it, I'm not a good driver," said Haley, suddenly noticing Vaughn she added, "Holy merciful Zeus! Are you single?"  
  
"Oh my God! You practically kill someone, and all you can think about is guys? We're in enough trouble as it is," exclaimed Elyse.  
  
"Yes, I am single, but I think I'm a little too old for you," Vaughn said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Besides, you wrecked my new Mercedes. If anyone gets the cute guy in the chair, it's me," stated Jennifer.  
  
"Ok you guys. We can clear this up, how about no one gets the hot guy? Now lets go so this lady and her brother won't kick us out," said Natalie.  
  
"You're no fun! We're really sorry," said Haley. They all turned and left. Vaughn questioned his sanity. An hour ago he wanted four girls. Now it seemed like four too many.  
  
"Now, what important thing were you going to tell me?" Sydney said trying to resume their conversation.  
  
He chickened out. The goof troupe had ruined the moment. "I was going to tell you to feel better."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, I will," Sydney said, knowing he was hiding something.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney awoke in the hospital. The clock read 1:32 AM. She had slept all day. She heard a faint clicking, and felt the familiar feel of a gun against her temple. 


	12. Blood

Disclaimer- Gosh darn it, I missed Vaughn on QVC last night. I still don't own him! And I don't own the amazing song Crawling by Linkin Park which sets the scene perfectly!  
  
Author's Little Blurb- Enigma??? As in Enigma, Enigma??? Are you telling me that you're reading TCOS and you haven't read this???? Enigma, this is the prequel to TCOS! Aren't you totally beyond totally confused??? Ack, Enigma! You have to read these before you read TCOS you crazy! And to everyone who I scared, I thank you for reviewing! Hehe, my other stories, the sequels to this, will make you scream even more!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Blood  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
Consuming all I feel  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Consuming what is real  
  
-Crawling Linkin Park  
  
  
  
A hand covered Sydney's mouth.  
  
"Don't scream. Your guardian angel is in trouble," came Laura's guiding voice.  
  
"Mom? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Get in the laundry cart."  
  
Sydney got into the laundry cart and covered herself up. How could her mom know about Vaughn? What trouble? She felt the cart start to roll. Soon enough it came to a halt. Sydney peaked out. They were next to a black sedan.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Sydney hopped out of the cart and into the car.  
  
"How do you know about Vaughn?"  
  
"Every member of The Man's organization has a Rambaldi eye tattooed on their wrists. Under it is a chip, implanted under the skin. When The Man gives us orders it vibrates in mores code to all his agents. Today one was sent out to kill CIA Agent Michael Vaughn. I remembered how you said that I had killed your best friend and his father. I put two and two together."  
  
"Do you think they'll kill him?"  
  
"Only if we let them." The car slowed to a stop outside a small house.  
  
"I'll get him, you check the perimeter," said Sydney. She easily picked the lock and walked into his house. Now all she had to do was find him. Traveling around his house she spotted a hallway with three doors. She tried the first door. Bathroom. She turned the knob quietly on the second door. Bingo! There was Vaughn, turned away from her, but more importantly, shirtless.  
  
"Vaughn!"  
  
There was no response. Feeling daring, Sydney climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Vaughn," she whispered into his ear, tickling his abs at the same time. Still no response. Considering the fact that he had been up all last night waiting for their meeting, and then at the hospital, she was not surprised that he was in such a deep sleep. She pulled her arms back and shrieked. They were covered with blood. She flipped him over. His chest and mouth were covered in blood. 


	13. Ties

Disclaimer- It's almost time for QVC, hope they put up Vaughn. Until then, I don't own him. Damn.  
  
Author's Little Blurb- I like these. In fact I love writing dumb things. But, anyway, I'm actually gonna post more frequently! I know, shocking, isn't it!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Ties  
  
  
  
Sydney awoke, in the darkened room. So it had all been a dream. Vaughn was all right, he hadn't been shot.  
  
"So, you're finally conscious. You're the first one to wake up," came a voice from the corner.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Sark moved into the light. "Your mother and Agent Vaughn are still unconscious. You'll probably make a full recovery, your vital signs are great, and you don't seem to have any neurological problems."  
  
"Why are my mom and Vaughn unconscious?" Sydney asked, completely confused.  
  
"Cyanide poisoning. Don't you remember?"  
  
Sydney sat back against her bed. So it wasn't a dream. She had really been to Vaughn's house. "Are they all right?"  
  
"Well, your mother's supposed to make a full recovery as well. Agent Vaughn is in a delicate situation. As you probably know, when cyanide is inhaled it can be fatal within a minute. Your Agent Vaughn was introduced to it for almost ten minutes. I have a neurological and poison expert checking up on both of them every hour."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"I received the order to kill Agent Vaughn as well. I knew that your mother would try to save him, and most likely you as well. When I reached his abode, I found all three of you unconscious."  
  
"So you brought us to the hospital. Why?"  
  
"No, actually you're in my home. I figured it would be odd for me to walk into a hospital with three cyanide patients. Every agency would look into it as a possible terrorist act. Your covers would have been blown."  
  
"Then why did you do it? Save us?"  
  
"Sydney Bristow, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were special. After checking up on you, I learned what you were doing. Trying to take down SD-6, being a double for the CIA. I understand why you're doing it as well. I couldn't let you die without obtaining your goal."  
  
"Who did this to us? Do you know?"  
  
"Ahh. I do, but that is not my story to tell."  
  
"Whose story is it to tell?"  
  
" The story is not one to be told by a human. Only time will tell."  
  
"Please tell me, I have to know," Sydney pleaded.  
  
"Sydney, there are a great many things you don't know. About the world, about yourself."  
  
"And you know these things? What are you Miss Cleo?"  
  
"I know these things, yes."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I suppose I must, who knows when your mother will be in order to tell you. By then, life may have come crashing down upon you."  
  
"So you and my mom know stuff about me, that even I don't know. How convenient."  
  
Sark sat on the bed. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Yekaterina?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a pretty popular name in LA. No, of course not!"  
  
"She's your older half-sister. I'm your older half-brother." 


	14. Bound

Disclaimer- Okay, it's been weeks, and Michael still hasn't shown up on my doorstep. I don't know what's wrong with him! So I don't own him or his gang yet.  
  
Author's Note- Couch, you made my day with your comment about being bloody brilliant. I mean seriously, that's one of the nicest things someone has ever said about me. Now, Enigma will back me up here in saying that this is my worst story. Ever. My others, including the sequel to this, are much better. I just updated it in fact. This one sucks. LOL.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but beyond the demands of high school, I've been very sick recently. But we have the day off, so you'll be receiving lots of new chapters!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen Bound  
  
Sydney's jaw dropped down. She had a half-brother and half-sister? "What do you mean? I mean. no way," she said incredulously.  
  
"Your mother delivered a set of twins when she was sixteen. The twins were sent to live in two different places, away from your mother. I was sent to England to live with Edward Poole, and Yekaterina was sent to live with Boris Zabav."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Aleksei is my Russian name, but I go by Alex with my friends. You can call me Alex, or Sark," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Where is Yekaterina now?" Sydney asked, slightly dreading the response.  
  
"Yekaterina, well she goes by Katya now, or at least the last time I saw her. She's one of The Man's top agents. Very secret, her location is guarded and she is never alone," Alex said sadly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Katya is one of the only two living descendents of Milo Rambaldi."  
  
"You mean your dad is Milo Rambaldi?" Sydney asked, horrified.  
  
"Heavens no! His great-great-great grandkid or something. I've never met the fellow. He died the day after he knocked up my mom. Our mom," Alex said, grinning again.  
  
"So, you and Katya don't hang out or anything?"  
  
"No. She has a heart of evil. Has been that way since she was born."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm sure you've heard of the prophecy. She is that woman. Your - our mother has been to Mt. Subacio. Katya won't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The device. If she finds it first she can rule the world. She really is sick."  
  
"What's the device?"  
  
"Well, that's what we're going to find out. We're leaving for Russia in ten minutes. They think they may have found the location."  
  
"And we're going to bring it back for the CIA."  
  
"No. We're going to destroy it. If the CIA is in possession of it, terrorist groups, like SD-6, will try and gain it. Without it, the world may be a little safer," Alex replied.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney and Alex crept quietly down the beaten path. After spending hours on a bumpy plane getting to know each other, they were in Russia. The air was piercingly artic and the frozen trees around them cracked in the icy breeze. The sky was clear, and the dead kings were in abundance. They slowed as the warm glow of flashlights made patterns in the snow. Men crying in Russian could be heard, their voices echoing into the desolate night. Alex reached over and squeezed her hand, it was going to be all right. 


	15. Brewing

Disclaimer- Don't sue me. I don't have anything. I mean, I have an aquarium. You can have it. I'm scared of my fish. So sue me for my fish because I don't own Alias.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Brewing  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney dropped slowly to the ground and began to crawl towards the bundle of men. She began to notice details as she cam nearer to the group. There were about ten men digging furiously into the ground and another three standing around them moving the dirt flung towards them. A truck was near the crude hole, its bed filled with thermoses, flashlights, and blankets. Three women sat filling cups up with a steaming liquid.  
  
Sydney remembered what Alex had said about Yekaterina. She never did her own work; she had others do it for her and then claimed it for herself. She was probably in one of the other vehicles, nice and warm.  
  
"Boss, look here," exclaimed one of the men in Russian. He held up a small computer-like device triumphantly.  
  
"He's found it! Get Kattie, now," barked another. Several of the men scampered off in search of Kattie.  
  
"Wow, so this is the device," said the first man in awe. Just then a woman came and grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
"Thank you for finding Mr. Rambaldi's device," she said, her voice cold. This had to be Yekaterina.  
  
Shots rang out. All ten of the men that had been digging, and the three women on the truck bed were dead in an instant.  
  
"So simple minded. Honestly, I can't believe I call myself Russian," said Yekaterina to one of the men left standing.  
  
Sydney felt something creep up next to her. She turned and there was Alex.  
  
"On three," he whispered.  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
"Put your hands in the air now! Drop the device," Sydney and Alex yelled, each pulling out an Uzi. The men were startled and did as they were told, but Yekaterina did not.  
  
"So my beloved brother has made an appearance. And brought along his girlfriend. How sweet, a family affair," Yekaterina said, disgustingly sweet.  
  
Alex stuck his gun up to her head and grabbed the device out of her hands. "Actually, her name's Sydney, and she's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, are you engaged? Even better! We must meet and work on your wedding gown," Yekaterina said, sarcasm dripping in every word.  
  
"Not exactly," Sydney said.  
  
"You're already married? And you left me out of the wedding? Alekesi! I'm your own flesh and blood, the only family you have," Yekaterina cried. Alex left her and began to tie up the other men.  
  
"Actually, if you must know she's my half-sister."  
  
"That makes us sisters! We can have so much fun, shopping and talking about boyfriends," Yekaterina said cynicism lacing her statement. She turned to Sydney and delivered a punch to her gut. "After I kill you," she whispered. She had caught Sydney off guard and continued to deliver punches and kicks to every part of Sydney's body she could.  
  
Sydney's mind began to wonder. Where was Alex? Was this a set up? Suddenly a punch directed at her face hit her on the head and she slipped into darkness. The last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was a gunshot. 


	16. Cough

Disclaimer- No tengo el Alias. Es muy horrible.  
  
Author's Note- I don't speak a lot of Spanish. That was my terrible attempt. LOL  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Cough  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney awoke slowly. She could make out the top of something when a man's face came into view. She shrieked.  
  
"Shhhh. Sydney, it's all right," came Alex's voice soothingly.  
  
"Sorry. What happened? Where are we going?" Sydney asked. She had decided they were definitely on an airplane.  
  
"Well after Katya knocked you out I shot her. She's dead. She's not going to hurt you anymore. I destroyed the device. We're on our way back to LA."  
  
"What do you mean she's not going to hurt me anymore? All she did was knock me out. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"I didn't tell you, but for the past few years she's been following you around. She didn't know you were her sister, and was told to get information about your work at SD-6 and report it to the CIA. She would have killed you, but then you turned double. Then she tried to get evidence of your betray of SD-6 and turn you into Sloane. Her job was to destroy your life," Alex explained softly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," Sydney said, disgusted. Her own flesh and blood.  
  
"Anyways, I called my house. Dr. Leabonport says that both mom and your handler will make a full recovery. They both woke up while we were gone."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"Yes it is good, they didn't think Agent Vaughn was going to be all right, as cyanide can create extensive damage quickly. He truly is lucky."  
  
"Yes well angels are like that," Sydney said, her voice barely above a whisper. She hoped Alex wouldn't hear.  
  
"What was that? Do I sense some love in this relationship? Does someone have a crush?" Alex teased.  
  
"Shut up. It's not funny. We're, we're just not like that."  
  
"I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to rag on you. It's my job. And sense I've missed the what, last twenty five-ish years of your life, I have a lot of time to make up for!"  
  
Sydney smiled. She could get used to a brother. "Yeah, I'm twenty-eight. Get it straight."  
  
"Yes ma'am. So now, what about this guy? I mean Langley can't like it that he's your boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."  
  
"A friend that you have un-platonic thoughts about. I understand."  
  
"What? I've never had un-platonic thoughts about him!"  
  
Alex coughed.  
  
'Okay, maybe once."  
  
Alex coughed again.  
  
"Or twice."  
  
Alex coughed once more.  
  
"A month."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"A day."  
  
Another look.  
  
"Fine. I think about him all day long! And I love it! I love him!"  
  
"Do you have a cough drop?" he asked with a straight face. She whacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't tell him," she said, giving him the evil eye.  
  
"No, I won't. You'll tell him one day. It'll be great, I can just imagine it. He'll say 'What do you think?' and you'll go 'Oh I love you. You're so hot and cute and handsome.' He'll pass out there."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
They spent the rest of the flight discussing every subject they could think up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as they landed, they got in a car and drove to Alex's house. Sydney was excited to see Vaughn, alive and well. The car ride couldn't have been any longer, but Sydney didn't push the speed limit. Thoughts of her last car accident and the 'goof troupe' as Vaughn had so appropriately named them haunted her.  
  
Soon enough they pulled into the driveway. In the light Sydney could see that the house was massive.  
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I had some cash to spend, so I bought it!"  
  
They walked into the door and Alex led her to Vaughn's room. He was alert and awake watching the Mets-Reds game on TV. His head jerked up when he noticed Sydney's presence. 


	17. Mockingbird

Disclaimer- Not mine. Neither are the Reds or Mets. But they we're playing when I wrote this back in like August or July. So I added them in.  
  
Author's Note- This is it. The last chapter. Yeah, to all the people who read, and responded, there will be a sequel. But I am begging to respond. Really. Please.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Mockingbird  
  
  
  
"Come on in Syd! How do you feel?" Vaughn said, smiling at her.  
  
"I feel fine. How do you feel?" she asked, sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
"Better, the game is tied at zero-zero, which means my teams not losing," he said, giving her another devilish grin.  
  
"You like the Reds? Didn't picture you as the Midwestern fan," Sydney said, wilting at his smile and innocently flirting with him.  
  
"No, the Mets," he answered before turning the television off.  
  
"So, you probably have some questions, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are we? I doubt this is your house, it's very manly."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sydney said, looking around. The house seemed completely normal to her.  
  
"There's twenty-seven different sports channels on here. I don't think you like sports that much," he said, pointing at the now dark screen of the television.  
  
'Yeah, I don't. This isn't my house, it's Alex's," she started. She was almost afraid to explain the rest to Vaughn.  
  
"Alex who?"  
  
"Alex Sark."  
  
"Sark? Why are we in his house? Are we being held here?" he said, struggling to get out of bed. Sydney pushed him back down easily.  
  
"No. He came and found us at your house. The Man put out a hit for you last night. Your house was filled with cyanide. We we're all unconscious, but he found us and brought us here. He's nursed us back to health."  
  
"Who's we? And why is Sark suddenly an angel?" he asked, slightly worried. Had she fallen for Sark?  
  
"We is you, me, and my mom. She found out about the hit and was going to help me get you. Alex, rescued us. He's not evil. In fact he's my half- brother," Sydney said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Your half-brother? Yeah right," he exclaimed skeptically.  
  
"He is. Now I'll explain the rest later. You need to rest. You want me to read to you or something?" Sydney asked, looking around for a book. Her eyes landed on To Kill A Mockingbird.  
  
"Sure, what do you suppose we read? Sports Illustrated? GQ?"  
  
"How about the timeless classic about Scout and Jem?" Sydney asked, holding up the book.  
  
"Sure, I never really got the book."  
  
"Well, I've done about a hundred analyses of it. I'll read to you and explain it."  
  
She sat down and began to read. Soon they were enchanted by the tale of Tom Robinson's fate and Atticus Finch's determination. Vaughn slowly began to close his eyes, and Sydney nodded off soon thereafter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You remember?" Vaughn asked setting down the book. Sydney shook her head. She could remember most things, but why couldn't she remember her own husband?  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the end. All done. Except for the sequel. It's all written out. It's a lot better than this. This was basically learning how I write. The sequel, Jogging In Place will be out soon. Look for it. And please, I beg you. Respond. 


End file.
